Gemini
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: A birthday present for my supportive, wonderful fellow authoress VelvetPersona! Rated T because it's such a nice letter.


Gemini

Summary: A birthday present for my supportive, wonderful fellow authoress VelvetPersona!

A/N: FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLA- FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLA- FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLAAAAAAAAAAA- THAT NOBODY CAN DENY! *blows party favor* Happy birthday VELVET!

Here's my little gift to you~ Thanks for your wonderful advice to me personally and also for the amazing story saga she created- readers if you haven't read her work, go do it! Like Now! You're missing out!

Now for disclaiming sake: I own myself, Abella, Infinity, Evangeline and Brooklynn. VelvetPersona owns Sasha, Ayane and Ebony. The others are owned by Lego and Cartoon Network, respectively of course.

Now, let the madness commence!

* * *

The date is in early June, a surprising cool summer day.

Inside a small cottage, a certain human dressed in a pink apron was busying herself in making frosting. She goes by Phoenix to her friends and her job is an important one.

She was making a cake for a close friend's upcoming birthday, VelvetPersona's to be precise.

She had planned a party and everything; gathering the ninjas she loved so much. The desert was a dark chocolate devil's food cake with luscious strawberry filing and icing. Phoenix had a hassle trying to keep Cole out of the kitchen while the other buried themselves in video games so she made a quick call for 'backup'.

"So let me get this straight," Abella questioned incredulously; "You want is to play babysitter while you cook?"

"Just until Velvet gets here, I sent the young ones out to get her and they should be here soon." Phoenix explained to her created huntress as she finished the frosting, "If all goes well, we'll all eat cake."

Infinity nodded, "It's the least we can do madam."

"Don't be such a kiss up, Infinity." Eva grumbled as she rubbed her temples. It was this strange behavior that drew the baker's attention.

"Eva- are you going through caffeine withdraw?"

The dark brunette only nodded.

"In advance, I apologize for whatever she does." Phoenix spoke directly to the reading audience, breaking the fourth wall.

At that moment, Ninjago's heroes came thundering into the kitchen- all talking simultaneously. Phoenix managed to hear something accusatory about Zane and a TV screen.

"Guys, Guys!" Phoenix tried (and failed) to get them to calm down.

Eva's eyes shrunk dangerously before she screamed, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" When silence was finally encompassed, she kept trying to nurse her headache, "Maldición..."

"Uh, thanks Eva;" Phoenix gently nodded before returning her attention to the group of males, "Guys, I don't have time to worry about the gaming system now. Velvet will be here any time soon and I still don't have her cake done yet!" It was then she realized Cole had eased his way to the frosting bowl.

"Dammit Cole, stop that!" She grabbed a wooden spoon and 'thwacked' him on the head. The black clad ninja groaned at the sore spot but said nothing.

"Just a bit longer, trust me it's all worth it."

It was then the nearby door flew open to reveal a group of characters. There was a bold red-head with gray eyes, a blonde with heterochromia and a russet eyed teen with a long white braid.

"Oh, you gals made it!" Phoenix smiled excitedly, leaving the others terribly confused.

"Ehm, just who are they, exactly?" Infinity asked politely.

"Oh, right I should make proper introductions." Phoenix gathered the one group of females in comparison to another.

"Evangeline, Infinity and Abella- meet Sasha, Ayane and Ebony- VelvetPersona's clan of elemental kunoichi." The human was too busy being amused at the situation to see the reaction on each party's face; pure shock.

"So they're like parallel universes?" Eva asked incredibly, looking Sasha over.

Phoenix nibbled on her lower lip, shyly shrugging, "I guess you could say that."

"Good, for a second there I thought this was actually gonna be confusing." Cole grumbled, drawing a certain cerise haired girl's attention.

"Cole!" Sasha cried lovingly as she pushed past Eva to glomp the earth ninja, hugging his neck tightly. Eva stood there; jaw slacked before an animalistic growl coiled in her throat.

"Uh-oh," Abella nudged Infinity's arm, "I sense a cat fight approaching."

Eva grabbed Sasha's shoulder and pulled her off Cole roughly, forcing her to face her enrage diamond eyes.

"Hey Rapunzel, in this universe- Cole is my guy." She jabbed her finger menacingly, "So, keep your hands to yourself."

Sasha looked in awe for a moment, and then her face mixed into agitation, "What the heck is your problem?"

"She has a supreme lack of caffeine in her system," Phoenix called out, as her hands were busy frosting the cooled cake, "She's completely uninhibited, I warn you now!"

Sasha stood her ground, "Look, this isn't Phoenix's universe- Cole is free game."

The ninja of earth just stood there uncomfortably, "Uh, I'm right here?!"

"He won't be fair game if I take you out of the picture!" The wind lashed out and attacked the water kunoichi, creating a hair-pulling girl fight.

The ninjas, in fear of either girl hurting themselves or each other, followed after trying to separate the brawlers.

Phoenix sighed, "Well that could have been better..."

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ayane spoke on edge, watching the human pipe more frosting on the edge of the cake.

Phoenix looked up, "Do you honestly think I have any power over these girls? Hah, no. It'll work itself out."

Infinity flinched as crashing was heard in the distance, "Let us hope so."

Abella couldn't help but notice Ayane's bow, "You're a hunter?"

The blonde blinked for a moment, not expecting the question, "... Yes, you are as well?"

"Yeah, it's what kept me and my sis alive." Abella motioned to the weapon on her shoulder, "Archer by choice?"

"Best weapon for the job." Ayane nodded, a smile warming her face.

The two girls got to talking like old friends that hadn't seen each other in years, with subjects ranging from personal experiences to pet peeves. Phoenix smiled faintly, thankful at least two people could get along, and finished icing the cake.

"Ah, finally." Phoenix sighed as she wiped a drop of sweat from her brow, "Could you girls be kind and take this cake to the table? It's heavy so it requires four hands."

Infinity and Ebony nodded; Infinity's had more cheer while Ebony's was calmer and more nonchalant. The two girls lifted the cake stand and gently began to move the multi-layer dessert across the room.

Phoenix was wore out, finally something was going rig-

The door flew open, revealing Brooke and Lloyd running in, "SHE'S COMING!"

The duo was in such a hurry, they couldn't stop themselves from the destined crash. The cake flew up in the air, in slow motion in Phoenix's eyes, before splattering on the four in pink icing. She stood there, aghast in horror, mumbling with tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

The ninjas retuned with the two brawlers separated, both having small bruises but otherwise fine.

And it was then she stepped in.

Velvet walked in on half of the ninjas bruised, the other half covered in frosting and her friend in tears. All look flustered to see her.

"Well this is... Awkward..." Abella mused, the tension in the room so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Phoenix was completely floored, quickly blotting back tears, "V-Velvet! I-I'm so sorry, I-"

It was then Velvet couldn't help herself but laugh at the subtle comedic element of the scene.

Phoenix looked highly confused as the birthday authoress came over and hugged her.

"Thank you Phoenix, but next time, just a present will suffice."

* * *

Epilogue

While watching the two humans hug; Cole had a stunning realization.

"YOU GUYS DESTROYED THE CAKE!"

The two girls who were once enemies sighed simultaneously, crossing their arms tiredly;

"Boys..." Sasha muttered, and Eva agreed,

"Go figure."

* * *

Again Happy Birthday VelvetPersona *hands out cake*

Please read and review, not just for me but for VelvetPersona as well!

-Phoenix


End file.
